Terraink Barman
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Immaginez Terra en Barman... Maintenant mettez le seul avec Laink dans un bar Fanfiction Terracid et Laink, Attention ceci est un lemon ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Enjoy !


Hey ici Jay,

Déjà : Bonne année 2016 ! Beaucoup d'amour et de bonheur sur vous !

Ensuite :Nouvelle fiction Terraink qui n'était pas du tout prévue mais l'inspiration est passée par là.  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez, le thème du jour est : dans un bar.  
Au fait, je compte tester l'écriture d'une fiction en plusieurs chapitres, je vous tiens au courant sur twitter (enfin quand je suis dessus car oui voilà je suis pas quelqu'un de très réguilier mais un jour je changerai ça) Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Ceci est une fiction sur Terracid et Laink du Wankil Studio. C'est un lemon (donc avec des scènes de sexe homosexuel ici) Vous êtes prévenus ( il y a un gros #LESEXEPUTAIN) !  
Bien sûr si les deux protagonistes désirent la suppression de cette fiction, je le ferai. (Mais j'ai bossé dessus donc soyez sympas please).

Merci à ma Eniwe pour la relecture. Que ferais je sans toi ? LA REPONSE EST : RIEN !

* * *

Barman

1H45 du matin. Laink entra dans le bar, il l'attendait derrière le comptoir . Le plus petit s'assit à une table, croisant ses bras d'un air malicieux, ce qui entrouvrit légèrement sa chemise. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Terracid esquissa un sourire en coin et lui fit un signe de la main. Son sourire était tout simplement à tomber. Un sourire qui fit monter en lui une poussée de chaleur dans tout son corps et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir jeune homme. »  
Dit il lentement d'une voix douce et suave, derrière son comptoir. Celui-ci servait encore les derniers client du bar et en encaissant leurs commandes, il lui lança un regard absolument sublime.  
Laink ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Ses cheveux châtains relevés vers le haut, ses quelques tatouages sur le bras, tout chez cet homme le faisait fondre.  
Les minutes passaient, l'endroit se vidait. Il faisait nuit noir dehors et , dans ce bar, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Terra éteignit les lumières, seule la lune les éclairait. Laink se leva et passa derrière le comptoir pour le rejoindre, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Il posa ses mains sur son torse musclé, les fit glisser le long de celui-ci. Celui aux yeux bleus le regardait faire en souriant. Après avoir suivit ses propres mains du regard, Laink releva les yeux, les plongea dans les siens. Ils se souriaient.  
Et Terra l'enlaça passionnément, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une délicieuse violence. Il caressa son dos puis tout son corps du bout des doigts. L'autre fit de même en effleurant le contour de ses pectoraux descendant lentement vers ses abdominaux. Ils continuèrent à s'enlacer sensuellement, leurs deux corps bouillants collés l'un à l'autre. Quand finalement, Laink attrapa l'arrière de son crâne par les cheveux et lui susurra d'une voix indécente à l'oreille :

« Terra, t'as pas idée à quel point le métier de barman te va bien. Ça te rend encore plus sexy. »

Il répondit d'une voix tellement sexy et avec un sourire narquois :  
«Si j'avais su que ça te faisait tant d'effet, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt. »

Mais à peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il le souleva par les cuisses, le plaqua sur le comptoir et lui écarta les jambes. Laink sourit sadiquement et d'un coup vif lui arracha son t-shirt moulant. Le barman le regarda d'un air faussement énervé, il se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa encore et encore. Celui sur le comptoir lui mordit la langue, Terra se retira et lui dit lentement :

« Personne ne mord ma langue, personne. »

« Trop tard. » Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, il longea le coté de son visage pour atteindre son cou. Et planta alors ses dents dans sa chair, ce n'était pas douloureux mais simplement sensuel.

« J'ai oublié de te dire mais j'adore te mordre Terra.  
-Tu ne devrais pas trop jouer avec le feu, mon Laink. Je risque fortement de récidiver. »

Le plus petit s'attarda sur son cou, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui. En plus, il pencha la tête en arrière pour apprécier pleinement cette créature qui le dévorait quasiment littéralement. Il ferma les yeux, sentant ses mains qui glissaient dans ses cheveux et sur le contour de son visage. Ce moment était comme hors du temps. Ils étaient tous deux brûlants contre l'autre. Laink le mordait à répétition avec des mouvements de va et vient, ce qui ne faisait qu'exciter Terra d'avantage. C'est alors qu'il s'extirpa des crocs de son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Son jeu de langue donnait des frissons dans le bas du dos de petit brun. Laink en perdait le souffle mais il adorait ça.

Pendant ce baiser, Terracid en avait profiter pour défaire la ceinture de son partenaire ainsi que la sienne. Il ouvrit leurs fermetures, prit la main de Laink et la colla contre son caleçon. Laink sentait dans sa paume une grosseur humide et dure. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait autant d'effet à Terra. Mais cela le surpris agréablement. Il caressa alors l'entrejambe de son barman. Terra continuait de l'embrasser, il dévorait ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou. Il s'amusait également à le lécher furtivement dans le cou. Mais la main de Laink ne lui suffisait plus. Terra se colla encore plus à lui, baissa le devant de son caleçon ainsi que celui de son amant. Il prit alors d'une main leur deux sexes et les fit glissés l'un contre l'autre. Laink eut un souffle de plaisir. Le lubrifiant naturel rendait l'acte encore plus sensuel et plus intense. Leur respirations étaient synchronisées, leurs mouvements aussi. Le bouclé sentait le membre de Terra contre le sien. Il ressentait un plaisir incomparable. L'ambiance autour de lui l'excitait, le regard de Terra sur lui, le fait d'être là sur ce comptoir, toutes ces choses le faisait lentement approcher de l'orgasme.

Soudain Terra serra sa main. Pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour faire s'échapper un gémissement de la bouche de Laink. Le grand exerçait une pression sur leurs membres ce qui rendait chaque mouvements de main beaucoup plus puissants. Terracid s'exaltait d'entendre son partenaire gémir à chaque mouvement. Laink s'accrocha autour du cou du grand aux yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait retenir ses cris de plaisir, celui ci était si grand. Terra savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait ce que Laink aimait. De ce fait il accélérait à chaque fois un peu plus. Laink griffa son dos, comme pour supporter une douleur qui n'en était pas une. Il réussit cependant à balbutier :

« -Terra... Je suis pas loin... je... »  
Mais Terracid le coupa :  
« Tu partirais comme même pas sans moi, si ? Tiens encore un peu, j'arrive. »

Laink acquiesça, il se retint quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Terra fasse un mouvement plus intense que les autres. Un gémissement de plaisir remplit la pièce. Puis, seulement des essoufflements se firent entendre. Laink avait sa tête contre celle de Terra. Ce dernier cherchait un mouchoir d'une main, pendant que l'autre était recouverte d'un liquide translucide. Une fois trouvé, Terracid s'essuya la paume ainsi qu'une partie de son ventre. Laink le regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres puis lui lança :

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne verrai plus jamais ce bar de la même façon. »

Terra releva les yeux, sourit également et renchérit :

« Nan, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu me dois un t-shirt. Sauvage va! »

* * *

Voilà vous l'avez finie.  
Comment était-ce ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sur twitter ou en review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.

Voilà voilà,  
Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la prochaine fiction,

Amour sur vous,

Jay


End file.
